Reunion
by AkajiNero8027
Summary: Ding dong. There goes the bell. How many times has it toll already? Ding dong. Hey, do you still have yours? Ding dong. Hey, is the air getting thicker or what?


**Nero: **Hi! This is my halloween special for you guys. Well, not exactly mine, I just typed it but my friend was the one who gave every detail about the story. So... He had a bigger role in this fic. My friend's a real weirdo though and won't make an account to post this and just asked my to post it in mine. PLEASE ENJOY MY FRIEND'S WORK!

* * *

_We… did it. _

_We've put Sachiko to rest. _

_We can finally go back home._

_…But at what cost?_

* * *

The rumbling the three of us felt broke our small talks.

Suddenly, Yuki materialized in front of us, her face tense and urgent-looking.

"Everyone, please hurry! The power holding together the school is collapsing!"

Shinozaki turned to me and Naomi, reminding us of our last task to do before escaping the hell we've entered. The bells started to sound, indicating the quickly waning time to escape.

"Now's our only chance to get outside and do the charm!"

I nodded and said, "Let's go!"

We started to carefully but still quickly run back to the first floor, dodging the wood and rock that started falling down on us due to the tremors. I took a look at Naomi who was in front of me. I remember the scrap she took from one of the corpses lying on the halls.

_"If she ended up using it… What would happen?"_

I asked myself a question I couldn't answer. Earlier, I asked Yuki something.

What would happen if you use a paper scrap that is not part of the Sachiko charm you have used?

Yuki only shook her head, indicating her lack of knowledge. It was dangerous, I know. He couldn't let Naomi go through the charm using the scrap she found. None of them knew what would happen.

_"But then, how can she go back?"_

I cupped my pocket, feeling a bulge resembling the shape of a school ID.

_"I still have mine and…"_

I snapped out of my thoughts when we finally reach the door leading outside of the school. The three of us formed a small circle. Shinozaki once again reminded us to hurry. We all started to take our scraps out. I took a look at Naomi and saw her look at her piece intently.

I couldn't let this happen.

"You picked that up, didn't you?"

Naomi broke her gaze from the scrap and looked at me, her face completely shocked at my words. Shinozaki's face also turned surprised at what she heard.

"W-what? How did you-"

I cut her off.

"I saw you before. If we use something that did not come with us, we don't know what will happen."

Naomi looked back at the scrap she picked up. I saw in her eyes that she knew the danger, but there was nothing she can do.

_"I can't let her die."_

"Use my piece."

Disbelief was written in her face when I made the offer to give my piece. Of course, she wouldn't accept it unless she knows that I can get back as well without it.

_"It's a good thing… I have this… __**Yuka's**__ scrap."_

I showed the other scrap of the charm that I possessed to the both of them, telling them that it was Yuka's. Shinozaki urged Naomi to take my scrap, in which she took. I told to the both of them.

"Let's go home."

They both looked at me, nodding.

"Yuka, Shinohara, Yoshiki, Suzumoto, Morishige, Yui-sensei."

The three of us looked at the collapsing Heavenly Host, swearing to ourselves that we'll always be together. We then turned to form a small circle and finally perform the charm, but…

"Huh? Mochida-kun, whose ID is this?"

I sharply turned to see Shinozaki pick up an ID and flipped it open.

"Byakudan Senior High, Kizami… Yuuya?"

I reached out my hand to grab the ID back and prevent them from realizing, but I was too late.

"…Satoshi. That scrap, your scrap. It's… not Yuka's."

My eyes widened. No. What will happen now? I can't get away with this, my only choice is to convince them to go through with the charm.

"Y-yeah. This isn't Yuka's scrap."

Shinozaki shouted at me, outraged.

"How could you lie like that?! We can't do the charm without you! We…** We've lost so much already!**"

I saw Naomi start to cry. Shinozaki also started tearing up too. I hear the bell toll once again and felt the air getting heavier. I don't know if it's just me, but I can hear voices. Voices that are getting closer.

We don't have much time.

"Please, just do it, you two! We don't have time to argue! You two are going back!"

Dammit! Dammit! **Dammit!** They need to understand. They have to get home, for our friends who have died.

**_"E-everyone, please hurry! It's a-almost time! AHHH!"_**

Yuki? We all heard the voice and turned to look for Yuki. We didn't see her and I realize that time is still flowing. They have to do the charm now!

"Naomi, Shinozaki, will you two ju-"

My voice was cut of by a toll from the bell. It has been… seven tolls now.

_**"The school day is now over. Any students still in the building… May never go home…"**_

What?

"AHHHHHHH!"

I turned to the source of the scream and saw Naomi being strangled by a dark figure. I recognized that hairstyle. I see it everyday worn by Naomi's bestfriend.

"Shinohara…"

"KYAAAAAA!"

I heard Shinozaki's voice and found her swarmed by multiple dark figures, this time, their shapes resembled our remaining friends who have died.

"Satoshi/Mochida-kun, help!"

Both of them begged me for help. I finally noticed that we aren't outside Heavenly Host anymore. We were inside a classroom. I looked straight to the blackboard and saw a fading figure in red. She grinned madly before completely fading away.

_**"My friends… Welcome to Heavenly Host Elementary School…"**_

My body started shaking uncontrollably, my courageous facade finally broken. I gripped my head with both of my hands and screamed.

I'm tired.

_I'm tired._

**I' m tIrEd.**

**i****_'m Ti_****Re****_d._**

**I ' …**

I could still hear my two remaining friends scream, hearing it change to a beg and into plain broken wailing. I fell unto my knees and screamed even louder, hoping that it will be enough to block out Naomi and Shinozaki's wails.

_"I'm sorry… I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"_

I kept repeating those words inside my mind like a chant. I never noticed the small and quiet footsteps behind me until it was too late. I felt a small body hug my head and it was then I knew.

I'm going to die.

_"Ahahaha!"_

My death was instantaneous and I barely felt any pain. The one who held me twisted my head enough so that I can face my killer before pulling it off with unnatural strength.

I just had enough time to recognize the figure before I lost everything to darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

A small, dark, and feminine figure is sitting on the floors of Heavenly Host. It was really messy inside the classroom she was in. She knew that she was supposed to gag and wretch from the putrid scent of the corpses lying on the floor. Strangely though, she found herself giggling instead and she then hugged her squishy and smelly toy head that she picked up.

_"Mou, I wish you'd come already…"_

She tossed the toy head hard and upward. She giggles at how her toy looks and spreads her hand out to catch it.

_"…Because…"_

She looked at her toy again. It looked more squishy and disfigured than before she threw it. She didn't worry, however. She'd recognize the face no matter how ugly it becomes. She sighs dreamily.

* * *

_"I'm lonely, onii-chan."_

* * *

**Nero:** Reviews are appreciated! I'm sure my friend will love it!


End file.
